Project Baby
by Sylviecake231
Summary: "Hey Elijah, I know we haven't spoken for a while, but I need you to get me pregnant and fulfill my long-term wish of becoming a mother." Elena grimaced. "It had to be like this, didn't it? This spell had to require an ORIGINAL vampire to get me pregnant. Elijah isn't that guy, Bonnie. He doesn't get people pregnant just because they ask him to. I don't think I can do this." AU E/E
1. Change of Plan

A/N –I know I promised to finish my other stories before I put another story up, and I promise this'll be my last new story for a while until I finish at least 'Forever in the Form of Fifteen Years'. But I had to write this. It popped into my head while I was dancing around in my room with an upside-down, mostly-used bottle of Hollister spray as a microphone, and I couldn't stop thinking about it, so I thought, why not?

Sorry for the shortness. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.

Disclaimer – If I owned TVD, I would make every episode like 5x11, minus Elena being annoying and Katherine semi-dying. Those Klaroline scenes were just amazing *squeals*

* * *

><p>"Elena, I think I found something!" Bonnie Bennett hissed over the phone to her best friend Elena Gilbert. "Come here as soon as you can!"<p>

She put the phone down and restudied her great-great-great-great-grandmother's grimoire. She'd never have thought Emily would keep such a spell in her grimoire, but luckily for Elena, she had.

For almost six months now, Elena had had this wish, this hope buried within her, but like all desires, it had consumed her to the point that she'd had to confide in someone. It just so happened that that someone was a powerful witch who was intent on helping her friend.

See, what Elena wanted most was a baby, a child of her own. Now that Klaus was off travelling the world with their other best friend, Caroline, who also happened to be the only person that Klaus would give up his plans of a hybrid army for, Elena wanted to have a baby without the threat of Klaus using the next Petrova doppelganger hanging over her head.

The only problem was the father. Stefan and Damon, being vampires, couldn't father children, and since they were the only people who Elena would be comfortable having a baby with, she had no other options. Matt was also travelling the world, this one with Klaus' younger sister Rebekah, and he wasn't likely to say yes anyway, so he was out of the question.

This spell that Bonnie had found would grant Elena her wish, but like most promises, it had a catch.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Elena breathed, coming in out of the rain, and standing in Bonnie's hallway dripping with raindrops. "You said you'd found a spell?"<p>

"Yes. Well, it's more of a recipe for a potion. I've looked over it, and it's complicated to make, but I can get all of the ingredients listed. I can have it ready in the next month. Then you simply drink it and you'll become fertile for one week, starting from then."

"It sounds perfect, Bonnie. How can I ever thank you enough?"

Bonnie bit her lip. "Don't thank me just yet, Elena. I've tried to look for a more convenient solution, but this is the best I have. I know you won't be happy, and I'm not too thrilled about this either, but this is the only way."

"Bonnie, you're babbling," Elena smiled. "Whatever it is, it'll be okay. I'll have my baby, and Stefan or Damon –probably Stefan, he'd make a better father – will be just fine. Well, as soon as I break the news to him.

"But that's just it, Elena. Stefan won't be fathering your child. Or Damon, for that matter."

"What-"

"I've found this spell, but it won't work on Stefan and Damon. They won't be able to get you pregnant. This potion needs stronger magic in order to work, which is why it takes so long to make. The power needs to be returned by an equally powerful force."

"I still don't understand," Elena took her coat off and hung it over the banister. "What do you mean, 'an equally powerful force'?"

Bonnie sighed. "Look, this spell? It doesn't work on normal vampires. They're not powerful enough to match the power needed for this spell to balance it out. Basically, this spell will enable you to get pregnant by a vampire, but only by a certain type of vampire. Do you get my drift?"

"No..."

"An Original, Elena. The father has to be an Original. Otherwise the potion won't work," Bonnie said. Sometimes her friend really was clueless.

"Oh." She turned to her friend, a horrified and uncomfortable expression on her face.

"Oh."

* * *

><p>Please let me know if I should continue this, because I'm really indecisive and need to know your opinions!<p> 


	2. Select Your Victim

**A/N -** I'm so sorry this is so short! To make up for it, I've already written chapter 3, which is about four times as long as this and, I think, much more exciting. I'll put it up maybe on Thursday? So we all get a chance to appreciate The Originals in the meanwhile and in my case, lament on the fact that Klaroline still aren't together (like what are the writers even doing? I hate Genevieve so much now, and I just really want to punch her in the face.)

Whew. Sorry about that, I'm just way too emotional over TV programmes :)

**Disclaimer** **-** If I did own TVD, I would ressurrect half of the dead characters (RIP Tom Avery, you were the cutest:'( ) and kill half of the living ones *cough* Elena *cough. I miss #S1-3 Elena)

* * *

><p>The two girls sat there side by side, in a slightly-awkward silence until Bonnie spoke up.<p>

"Well, Rebekah's out of the question." She gave a small nervous laugh, but Elena didn't reply.

"I can't ask Finn. I barely know him, and he's taken. I'm pretty sure Sage would rip me apart if I so much as went near him."

"Not Klaus either," Bonnie added. "He's with Caroline now, and you don't want to give him a reason to start looking to your family as more potential blood bags. Plus," she said softly. "He's the first guy, apart from Tyler, who hasn't got to her after you dumped them or rejected them." Elena frowned at her, but she shook her head. "No offence 'Lena, but you know it's true."

"I wasn't going to go there anyway," Elena replied. "Klaus scares me."

"Okay," Bonnie summarized. "So, that leaves Kol, and Elijah."

They were silent for a minute before Bonnie spoke up. "Please don't choose Kol."

Elena gave a small laugh. "I wasn't going to, believe me. He's just too..."

"What?" Bonnie asked. "Too...?"

"...Cocky. And he's a bit too much of a flirt for my taste."

"Saying the girl who kissed Damon Salvatore," reminded Bonnie.

"That's different! Damon's not a thousand years old."

"So?"

"So... Wait. Bonnie Bennett. Do you like this guy?"

Bonnie huffed good-naturedly. "You just sounded so much like Care."

Elena frowned. "Don't change the subject. Okay, so Kol's off too. You can help yourself. Which leaves me with... Elijah."

She looked at Bonnie, and Bonnie shrugged. "What, you get on well with him."

"Yes, as a friend," Elena pointed out. "I can't exactly just say to him: Hey Elijah, I know we haven't spoken for a while, but I need you to get me pregnant and fulfill my long-term wish of becoming a mother." She grimaced. "It had to be like this, didn't it? This spell had to require an ORIGINAL vampire to get me pregnant. Elijah isn't that guy, Bonnie. He doesn't get people pregnant just because they ask him to. I don't think I can do this."

"Yes you can," Bonnie encouraged. "Think about it. Elijah is would be a _perfect _father for your baby. He's honorable and kind and a proper gentleman, like someone straight out of a Jane Austen book. Plus, he's got a thousand years on us, Elena. He's bound to be good in bed."

Elena frowned. "Bonnie. I'm being serious here. I'm not looking for a relationship, I just want to get pregnant, and Elijah doesn't seem like the sort of man who would just sleep with someone and then leave them. He's all about commitment. See, this is why someone like Kol would be so much better," she said, and then amended "but because you're my best friend, I won't do that" as Bonnie glared at her.

"Why don't you just go to a club and hook up with someone there?" Asked Bonnie. "It would be easy, they'd be willing, and no strings attached."

"I want to actually know who the father is," Elena said firmly. "I mean, there'll come a time when my son or daughter'll be asking who their father is, and I want to be able to tell them that I know exactly who they are and that they're a good person. I could be hooking up with criminals or drug addicts for all I know if I went with your plan."

"Okay," Bonnie said. "New plan. I think you should go to New Orleans."

"What?" Elena frowned. "Why New Orleans?"

"I think Stefan and Damon have been keeping you so wrapped up in all your drama that you can't even see the world around you. New Orleans is where the Originals moved to, remember? They've been there at least six months now."

"Wow. Okay, I can't just go down to Louisiana. Stefan and Damon, especially Damon, are like hawks, they wouldn't let me go anywhere."

"Then screw them," Bonnie scoffed. "They don't own you. They won't even know you've gone, since Caroline's not here, so the only person who'll know where you are is me, and I can handle myself against two vampires."

"I don't care if I have to pack your suitcase for you, you will do this," Bonnie ordered, standing up and pulling Elena upstairs after her. "You will go there, and you will figure something out.

"Okay, okay!" Elena said, giving in. "Fine. I guess I'm going to New Orleans then."

Bonnie grinned. "Yes you are. Tomorrow. No arguing."


	3. Party in New Orleans

**A/N -** You guys are amazing, and I love you all. THANK YOU!

Next story I'll be updating is FFF, as I have a whole bunch of unhappy reviewers over there who are incredibly patient with me and my quite frankly APPALLING updating. Either that or they've given up on me, I don't know. Anyway, I'll try and update after that, I promise!

**Disclaimer -** I own a box set of S1-4 of TVD, which I watched this morning (3x14 is my favourite episode ever, followed by 5x11) and emotionally (and loudly) rediscovered my love for Klaroline. Unfortunately, I don't own the right to make them get together ASAP :(

* * *

><p>Elena arrived in New Orleans in the evening, after a long train journey in which she was forced to share a compartment with a acne-covered teenage boy absorbed in his phone, a couple of aging hippies and an overweight man who smelt strongly of cigarettes. She shuddered as the train stopped and she could finally move away from her strange group of travelling companions.<p>

Dragging her small pull-a-long suitcase down the high street, she sighed, and gave into the hunger that'd been nagging at her since lunchtime. She ducked into a small bar on the corner, and dumped her bag on the floor next to a seat at the counter, sighing loudly as the weight left her hands. Several people looked over in her direction at this, but she didn't care. Let them stare if they wanted.

"Hey," the blonde bartender asked Elena as she seated herself and ran a aching hand through her pin-straight locks. Now there was something she could do while she was here; maybe try something new with her hair.

"Hi, could I get a plate of fries and a martini please?" Asked Elena. She didn't care right now how bad it was for her or how odd a request it was, only about her growing hunger.

The barmaid seemed unfazed, however, and wrote down the request without complaint.

"Thanks, 'Camille'," Elena read her name-tag, and smiled. "That's a really pretty name."

"Most people call me 'Cami', but thank you. And you are..."

"Elena."

Cami smiled. "Your own name is really nice. It suits you."

"Thank you."

"So what brings you out here?" Cami asked, gesturing towards the suitcase at Elena's feet.

"I'm actually looking for a friend of mine. I've been told he lives here now. His name's Elijah." Elena stirred her martini with the olive cocktail stick, and looked up at Cami.

"Elijah Mikaelson. Now there's a name no one forgets in a hurry," Cami replied, wiping down the counter. "He comes here quite a lot, actually. Him and his brother Klaus."

"Oh?" Elena snapped her head back up from where it had been fixed on her plate.

"Yeah," Cami said absent-mindedly. "They live in the big house down the road, through the big archway. You can't miss it."

"Thank you," Elena replied gratefully. She finished up her food and saying goodbye to Cami, headed out the doorway, groaning when she was reminded just how heavy her suitcase was, and tugged it up the street.

* * *

><p>She approached the large archway, and frowned when she heard music coming from the area Cami had indicated. This couldn't possibly be where quiet, serious Elijah was living, nor Klaus, who wouldn't be able to have a party without brutally slaughtering at least half the guests.<p>

Of course, she was proven wrong.

Walking through the archway Cami had mentioned, Elena stopped to take in her surroundings. The courtyard in front of her was crowded with people dancing, while a dark-skinned man she didn't recognized observed everything from a balcony above. She watched as a young brunette attempted to pull him downstairs to dance, and he gave in with a smirk, grabbing her and jumping down to the floor below with such a grace that Elena knew he must be a vampire, and a powerful one at that. She spotted other people (who presumed must also be vampires) leaning over the railing with bottles of scotch held tight by the necks, and more sitting subtly at the sides gorging on blood straight from what Elena gathered must be servants, from their matching white blouses and black skirts.

She knew that going into this party would be a big mistake. She was sure everyone here was a vampire, or at least knew of them, and a human walking straight into a vampire party was never a good idea. But if Elijah was here, she would have to take that risk.

So she picked up her suitcase handle again, and tried to maneuver her way through the sea of moving bodies. She was almost halfway through the crowd when she heard a voice coming from her left.

"Psst!"

She turned her head to see a short girl with long dark hair and expressive blue-grey eyes standing next to her, except that before she knew it, she was standing in an alcove at the side with both the girl and her suitcase.

"What di you just do-" Elena started, but the girl cut her off.

"You shouldn't be here. Nearly everyone at this party is a vampire, it would be so easy for you to get hurt."

"What's stopping you?" Elena asked.

"I'm Marcel's personal witch, no one's allowed to hurt me and they won't, for fear of losing favour with him." She smiled. "You must be new to town. I'm Davina Claire."

"Elena Gilbert," Elena replied. "So, do you know who lives here?"

Davina laughed. "Everyone knows who lives here, Elena. Marcel and I and the Old Ones. Oh, and that girl...her name keeps slipping my mind."

Elena smiled at looked out at the party. Now that she was looking, she could see the details, like how Kol could be seen in one corner of the courtyard sandwiched between two girls as he danced, while Elijah was standing by a table talking to a young couple, dressed in his signature suit. Even Finn was out on the dance floor as far away from his little brother as he could be, twirling that redheaded girlfriend of his around.

She turned back to Davina. "I'm sorry," she told Davina, "but I really need to talk to Elijah about something important."

"I'll come with you then," Davina offered, and Elena frowned. "Look, I won't listen in on your conversation; I don't have vampire hearing. I'm just saying that no one will hurt you if you walk with me."

Elena shrugged. "Okay, fine."

Slipping between the dancers, Elena kept her eyes trained on Elijah's head. She was almost there when she was distracted by a large group cheering by the stairs.

"What's going on?" She hissed to Davina.

Davina smiled and shook her head. "Oh, that'll be-"

She was cut off as Klaus emerged from the crowd, continuing down the stairs. There was a large grin on his face like nothing she'd even seen before. He looked... Happy, like a man who had everything in life. And as he moved, she suddenly realized that Caroline was with him, with her arm hooked through his like it was meant to be there.

Elena looked at her friend; really looked at her. She never would've guessed that Caroline of all people would fall for Klaus and all his big bad hybrid glory, but she had, and Elena had to say, she'd never seen Caroline look so happy with a guy. Not even with Matt, who had to be the sweetest person Elena knew. She watched as Caroline smoothed down her mid-length aubergine-coloured dress with her free hand, and said something to Klaus.

* * *

><p>"Please?" Caroline asked, giving Klaus her best doe eyes.<p>

"I don't trust most of these people," he answered. "It's not safe for you. Someone could kidnap you and use you against me, or hurt you."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine. Besides, Sophie's a witch: she can protect me. And I am a vampire, I'm not entirely defenseless."

Klaus growled in defeat. "Okay, fine. But I want you back in ten minutes. You owe me a dance."

"Of course." Caroline closed the gap between them to kiss his cheek softly and grin at him. "I wouldn't miss it."

"You are totally whipped, my friend." The man next to him teased, watch the blonde flounce away from him and his smile as he reached up to touch his cheek.

"Marcellus," Klaus warned. "Unless you want me to start commenting on your non-existing relationship with Camille, I suggest you shut up."

Marcel did as he was told. He would still have time to tease his sire later, after all.

* * *

><p>After Caroline joined a small group of girls near the bar, it wasn't long before she started scanning the crowds for her youngest witch friend. Of course, she also caught sight of someone else while she was at it.<p>

"Elena?" She squealed, squeezing through the crowd to where her best friend was standing. Oh, I can't believe it's you!" She threw her arms around Elena, and Elena sunk into the hug. She had missed her best friend.

"I was looking for...you," Elena lied. She would let her friend in on her plan, but not yet.

Caroline grinned. "I'm here." Then she spied Elena's suitcase by her feet. "Are you staying? You are going to love it here, it's going to be so awesome!" She threw her arms around Elena and hugged her tight. Elena relaxed her arms around her friends's slender frame, and smiled. She had missed Caroline. Bonnie was lovely, but she had missed the cheerful bubbly whirlwind that was the blonde vampire in front of her.

"I know the perfect bedroom for you," Caroline told her, Davina already levitating her suitcase up to the balcony from the courtyard. "It used to be mine, but I moved into Nik's room two weeks ago. You'll be right down the hall."

"From... Klaus?" Elena said cautiously. She didn't know how she felt about that.

"From me," Caroline corrected. "It'll be okay. In fact, I'm going to stay with you, I think."

She turned to Elena. "I'm going to let Nik know. Do you want to join Rebekah or Elijah for now? I think 'Bekah's by the bar."

"Sure," Elena shrugged. "You know, you can stay where you are, if you want. You don't have to stay with me just because I'm here."

"I want to," Caroline said firmly. "You're my best friend, and he gets to see me everyday. He's got to learn to stop being so clingy. Don't bother waiting for me; this might take a while. He might need...persuading."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Uh, Care...too much information."

Caroline winked at her friend, and flounced off to Klaus, who was talking in the corner with the man on the balcony Elena had seen earlier. She sighed, and headed to the bar.

"Can I get some shots please?" She requested, and then scanned the crowded courtyard wearily.

"Do you mind if I join?" Asked an accented voice, as the female Mikaelson looked up to see who she would be sharing drinks with.

"Elena? What the hell are you doing here?"

Elena sighed. She so did not need this right now. "It's a long story."

"Well, has Davina spelled you? You're not safe here, or do you still have that annoying habit of trying to sacrifice yourself for everyone else? I assure you, neither my brothers nor I mean you or your little friends any harm. Or is this about Caroline? Even you must know that he cares for her, he doesn't exactly make a secret of it-"

"Why do you care?" Elena wondered aloud, throwing back her first shot. "You hate me."

"I do," she agreed. "But unfortunately my brother for some reason seems to hold you in high regard, and no matter how much I'd love to rip your heart out, he'd never forgive me if anything happened to the doppelganger. So consider yourself lucky."

She drank two in quick succession. "So you're staying in Caroline's old room?"

"I think so."

Rebekah snorted. "I've come to think of Caroline as a sister, so let me give you some advice. Let me show you around first. There's a reason my brothers and I tend to keep away from Nik's rooms."

Elena frowned. "Why?"

Rebekah cringed. "Let's just say that he and Caroline like spending a lot of quality time together. Unfortunately, they're quite loud about it, and those of us who have vampire hearing don't want to know. At least Finn and Sage have the decency to be quiet about it, but then my middle brother has never been a decent sort."

Elena grimaced. "Thanks for the warning."

Rebekah slid the last shot to Elena. "Well, I may hate you, but even I wouldn't offer you the chance to stay somewhere more suited for us lonely souls away from my brother and his loved-up fairy-tale romance. You'll see. They seem adorable now, but they get sickly sweet after a while."

Elena wasn't sure, but she thought she could detect a hint of jealously in her tone.

"I should phone home. Check everyone's okay and all," she motioned to the phone-sized bulge in her jacket pocket, and Rebekah nodded.

"Go ahead," she said, adjusting her necklace, which Elena recognized as the one Stefan had given her all that time ago. It felt like another lifetime. "I get it. You have priorities."

Elena felt bad for leaving Rebekah, especially when they were getting on so well for once, but she slipped into a corner and pulled out her phone.

"Hey Bonnie?" She said, frowning. "Why did we come up with this idea? This is crazy."

"It definitely sounds crazy," came Bonnie's familiar soft tone down the line. "What's going on there?"

"Oh, you know..." Elena looked round at the party and realized the noise would definitely travel down the phone. "New Orleans likes to party."

"Ooo..." Bonnie laughed. "Are they there?"

"Yes, but so far I've only bumped into Rebekah. Oh, and Bonnie?" She added. "We can't use Klaus."

"Klaus is there?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, and he's strutting around like he freakin' owns the place. Knowing him he probably does."

"And Caroline?"

"Seriously, Bonnie, I've seen them for five seconds, and you'd think they were married. He can't take his eyes off her." Elena glanced over to Klaus and Caroline talking near the bar. "Caroline's already offered me the room down the hall from her and 'Nik'."

"Wow." Bonnie blurted. "Well, I guess they're stuck for life then. But he wasn't our first choice anyway."

"This is good news," Elena agreed. "I didn't want it to be him anyway, and he and Caroline are like, soul-mates or something. Two birds, one stone."

"It's like a mansion here," she heard herself say. "It's huge. Why don't you come down? There's more than enough room."

"'Lena, I can't just come down there and demand to stay. They're thousand-year-old predators, I can't just crash their house."

"Elena smirked. "Kol is here,"

"Is he now?" Bonnie tried to keep the interest out of her voice.

"Yep." She glanced over to where Kol was laughing, his hands on the back of his head, as he excused himself to the three women he was dancing with and headed over to join Rebekah at the bar. "I can see him right now."

Bonnie huffed. "Fine, I'll come." Elena smiled victoriously, but Bonnie hadn't finished. "I'll come in a month."

"A month? I can't stay here a month! What if Stefan and Da-"

"They can't find you. I'm the only one who knows and the only witch they know, so you're covered. As far as they know, you're on holiday. Just call Damon, tell him you've gone to visit distance family in Ohio, and you'll be fine."

"Okay, okay."

"Much as I would love to come now, it'll be really suspicious if the two of us just turn up here. Wait a while, and then I can come visit."

"Fine," she pouted. "I miss you."

"You too, Elena. Keep me updated!"

"I will." She disconnected the call and looked up to see Kol's honey-brown eyes staring at her from across the courtyard. Rebekah must have told him that she was here.

Damn.

She looked down and shoved her phone back into her pocket, stalking off to grab a champagne glass, and bumping into a red-headed woman who she vaguely recognized.

The woman peered at her for a second. "Do I know you?"

"No," Elena squeaked, hurrying away to find Caroline, who was, to Elena's dismay, still talking to Klaus.

"Please?" She heard Caroline say in a voice covered with maple syrup and sugar as she approached the two. "I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Klaus asked, grinning devilishly at her.

"You know, if Elena is here, I'll be happy," she flirted, but Klaus's eyes widened, and he looked at her, concern etched on his handsome features.

"I thought you were happy here. Am I wrong? Do you want to leave?" It was clear that he was worried about her answer.

"No, it's not like that. Of course I'm happy here. I just... Miss my friends. I love Rebekah like a sister, but Elena's known me since we were in kindergarten together, and I've never been away from her for so long before."

Klaus looked into her eyes, bright with emotion, and softened. "If this will make you happy love, then she can stay here, for however long you both want. I doubt Elijah will complain once he hears about our guest," he joked, and Caroline threw her arms around him and hugged his chest. "I love you, Nik."

"And I love you, Caroline," he told her, breaking away from her. " But you still owe me a debt!" He called as he walked away.

"I won't forget!" Caroline laughed, spotting Elena arriving next to her. "He said yes!" She cried, hugging her friend.

"So I heard," Elena replied, putting her arms around Caroline, and shutting her eyes. She was to stay in a French-styled mansion, with her best friend and her boyfriend and her boyfriend's family of Original vampires, in a supernatural town full of werewolves, vampires and witches.

God help her.

* * *

><p>So I just realized I never mentioned my lovely reviewers so far (you guys are amazing!): <strong>Butterfly13<strong>, **beverlie4055**, **KevinH1997**, **kristin**, **beverly**, **RedRaven1888**, **Abigail Mikaelson**,** Ella1983**,** Too hard to be called Love**,** Bryanna**, **Vampireluver**,** bulldozed88**,** Amaterasu1969**, **Guest**, **stephanie**, **siberia21**,** Blonde4ever**, **Guest**, **chiwi-luv** and **erevin**!

I'm now on **29** favourites and **48** follows. Woah, you guys are amazing, and I love you all!

To **Blonde4ever**: I really miss Katherine too! She was just a way more interesting, sassy and just downright more awesome character than Elena. I used to watch the show for her and for the whole Quetsiyah/Silas/Amara drama, because Silas was just amazing... and then they died... and then they killed off Katherine... so now the only reason I really watch it is for Steroline (their friendship is way too cute), because every second scene nowadays is full of Delena drama, and I'm more of a Elejah/Stelena shipper. So basically right now I prefer The Originals, because that family are just way too attractive for their own good :) Thank you for reviewing!

And in response to **Amaterasu1969**: I totally agree with you! I know loads of people out there ship Halijah, but I've never been one of those people. Elejah, definitely always and forever! I'm glad you feel the same! :)


	4. Cons of Looking Like Katherine Pierce

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**I know you've all been patient with me and this story, and I'm really grateful. I know I'm an awful updater, and I promise, once exams are over, I will write and update more.**

**I hope you're happy with this chapter because since I spent yesterday writing it, I now have a French aural in 5 hours and I don't know any of it, so it'd be lovely if I came home after today and I had lots of lovely reviews to return to! :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Nate Buzolic (who is on 'Supernatural' today, everyone!) but I don't. *sad times*. I only own the plot to this story.**

* * *

><p>Elena was getting bored. She was too nervous to go and speak to any of the Originals, and Kol, Klaus and Rebekah, the only ones that knew she was there, clearly didn't want to come over and say hi. Davina had left her, saying something about trying to find a friend, and so she was alone, and that made her even more nervous.<p>

She wandered over to a large group of dancing bodies and tried to lose herself in the crowd, concentrating on the music, and it seemed to work. She didn't recognise the song, but it was loud and fast, and that was all she needed to forget that she was a defenceless human in the midst of a party of vampires, witches and probably werewolves as well.

"Hello gorgeous," came a voice from behind her, and Elena turned around to see a tall, dark-haired man practically grinding against her. She gulped, and tried to hide her fear by smiling, but it didn't really help.

He leaned into her, taking a deep sniff of her. "Mmm, human. How did you manage to wander in here?" Elena guessed that the only other humans here were probably compelled blood bags, and her hands began to shake, so she clenched them into fists, her nails making crescent-shaped indents on her palms.

He grabbed her, and the next thing she knew, they were back in the alcove she'd phoned Bonnie in. He cupped her face, and stared into her eyes, his pupils dilating.

"Don't scream, or talk. In fact, just don't say anything until I'm done. Do you understand?"

Elena could only nod, while internally screaming at herself. With the lack of supernatural threats in Mystic Falls since the Originals had left, she'd stopped taking vervain, and now she wanted to slap herself as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

With one quick movement, the vampire had moved her hair aside and buried his fangs deep into her neck, letting out a small moan. Elena felt disgusted; the urge to cry out was there, but she just couldn't get it out. All she could do was stand there helplessly as she felt her blood being drawn out deeply and the slaty tears dampening her cheeks and jaw as they continued to flow.

Then it was over. He dropped her ungraciously to the cobbled floor, and she felt the world dimming as he flashed off back to the party. Her limbs felt too heavy, and her neck hurt like hell. She slowly lifted her hand to her wound, and brought it back to see dark red blood dripping from her fingers.

Then everything went mercifully black.

* * *

><p>"Elena? Oh God, Elena!"<p>

Elena opened her eyes groggily, and looked around. Her surrounding looked blurry and discoloured, and she couldn't make heads or tails of whoever was talking to her. Her mind just didn't want to co-operate.

"Elena!"

She saw a flash of bright white light, and then her vision became clearer. She could see Davina crouching on the ground next to her, and figured she must have cast a spell to ease her wooziness.

"Oh no..." Davina murmured, reaching out to pull Elena towards he so she could inspect the wound better. "Elena, can you hear me? What happened?"

"I-I don't know...vampire...drank from me...blackout," Elena got out, widening her eyes to try and keep them open. "How bad is it?"

"You need blood. Vampire blood," Davina told her. "Luckily, I have some with me," she said, opening up her drawstring purse and pulling out a vial of dark liquid. She uncapped it and held it out, but Elena stopped her.

"Why do you have vampire blood?"

Davina rolled her eyes. "Elena, I live in a town full of vampires. It's easier than you think to get hold of, and it's quicker sometimes just to down this than to do a healing spell." She frowned. "At least, I think it would be in theory. I've never actually had to drink it. Marcel keeps me protected against pretty much everyone."

"Whose is it?"

"Shh, Elena," Davina soothed. "Just drink it. You can ask me anything else after you've healed." She held the vial to Elena's mouth and steadily poured the contents in. Elena cringed at the coppery taste, but this blood seemed both richer and thicker than Stefan's. She gulped it down, and then swallowed a couple of times to try and get the taste of blood out of her mouth.

She looked apologetically at Davina. "You don't happen to have any mints, do you?"

Davina laughed, and exchanged the empty vial of blood in her bag for a mostly-full tube of polos. "Help yourself."

Elena took one gratefully and popped it in her mouth, feeling the strength of the mint flavour overcome the metallic taste at the back of her mouth.

"Whose blood was it?" She asked.

Davina closed up her bag, and clasped her hands together. "Let's just say, the situation arose, and I took advantage of it."

"That's not an answer."

"I know." Davina looked around. "Do you mind if we don't talk about it? No one knows I have it, I'd be in huge trouble if anyone found out."

Elena shrugged, and struggled to get up. Davina noticed, and pulled the doppelgänger to her feet.

"Listen, do you mind if I step out for a bit? It's really loud in here, and I could do with a walk to clear my head."

Davina's face fell. "I can't come with you," she told her. "Marcel wants me to stay here. But let me send Josh with you. You need protection around this city, especially at night. Marcel has many nightwalkers, far more than he has in the daytime, and there's always a chance you could get attacked again."

She turned around and whistled to a guy who couldn't have been older than his early twenties, and he immediately came over.

"This is Josh. He's my best friend," Davina introduced, and Josh gave her a small grin.

"Hey."

Elena smiled back. "Hi."

* * *

><p>"So how long have you been a vampire for?" Elena asked, as they wandered down the high street together.<p>

"Not long. When Klaus found me, I was with a friend of mine. He gave us a choice of which one could live and which one could die. Gave who won that one?" Josh gave a sad smile.

"I'm sorry," offered Elena, but Josh waved it off.

"It's fine, I'm over it. I have Davina now. Besides, she was kind of a bitch."

Elena didn't know what to say to that, so after a minute of silence she asked, "how does everyone get along so well here? I though vampires and werewolves weren't supposed to get on."

"The werewolves calmed down a few months ago. This werewolf girl came over to track down her family or something, and turns out she's like this long-lost werewolf princess. Anyway, the whole community were happier after that, and so then Elijah decided to make a peace treaty between all four species: humans, vampires, werewolves and witches. It's been working out pretty well so far."

"Wait, _Elijah's_-" she started, but she didn't finish as witch stopped in front of them, her gaze firmly locked on Elena."

"Katherine..." She whispered.

"Oh no," Elena murmured. "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm not actually-"

"Save it," snapped the witch. "I have been looking for you for a very long time."

She stepped closer to Elena. "How dare you kill my sister. She did nothing to you, and you tore her heart out!"

"You know she didn't do it-i" Josh tried, but the witch waved her hand, and his neck snapped in two as his knees gave way and he fell on the ground.

Elena was scared no. She tried to get a word out edgeways, but the witch wouldn't let her. "I wonder what Marcel will do to you when I bring you to him. Maybe he'll put you in The Garden until you dessicate into ash."

The witch grinned nastily. "All that matters is that you pay for what you did." She reached out her hands for Elena's neck, and Elena turned and ran. The witch simply twisted her hand again, and Elena's neck suffered the same fate as Josh as she fell mid-run onto the hard pavement."

"Just so I can get you to Marcel without a fight," the witch told Elena's body, rolling it over with a couple of nudges from her buckled sandal, and then lifting it up and carrying it to a small toyota parked on the curb up the deserted street, leaving Josh lying semi-dead on the pavement.

* * *

><p>I'm on <strong>33<strong> reviews everybody! You guys are fantastic, I mean it.

Thank you to my reviews for last chapter: **beverlie4055**, **bulldozed88**, **SpringOfMay**, **Lauren Lydia Jane Mikaelson**, **Guest**, **Loving-The-Originals**, **Bandit of the Night**, **morganclaire1** and **Mandie**!

To bulldozed88: Here it is! I can't wait to read more of 'The Original Wife'! :)


	5. Elijah's Rescue Mission

**A/N - Hello again my lovelies. Miss me?**

**So it's half term and I have some free time between revision, so I gave in. I just can't not write.**

**Please review! Unless, like me, you are reading this on a kindle paperwhite, in which case I totally understand. Typing on them is a bitch ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own 6 science revision guides and a box of revision cards, but unfortunately not TVD or TO *sob*.**

**Also, I'd just like to say that I'm not responsible for my new cover picture. I wanted to replace it, and so I searched up on Google images and found it. So if the person who did make it is out there, I'd just like to say how much I love, and if you're not happy with me using it, I will completely understand and take it off. I'm not pretending to have made it, or taking any of the credit except for obviously the title in in. Yeah.**

**That being said, enjoy! Hope to see you in four week, when I am finally free! :D**

* * *

><p>It was 5;30 in the morning, and a small portion of the New Orleans coven were gathered around a small stone table holding the unconscious doppelganger in the cemetery.<p>

"I still think this is a bad idea," replied a brunette witch.

"This is Katerina Petrova we're talking about!" Hissed the blonde witch. "This is the girl that Klaus tracked for over 500 years to get rid of. He'll support it, even if he does find out. This bitch killed my sister. She has to pay."

"She doesn't dress like Katherine, though," noted a short witch near the front.

"Of course not, you idiot," the blonde replied. "If she dressed like the slut she is, she'd be caught in an instant."

She turned back to Elena's limp body, and held her hands out over her torso, palms down, chanting a spell to keep Elena sedated. "That should keep her down until noon." She turned to her friends. "And so it begins."

* * *

><p>"Where could she be, Nik?" Fretted Caroline as she paced the carpet in their bedroom, her thin robe and nightgown fanning out behind her after every turn. "She would've called. She's meant to be staying with us."<p>

Klaus sighed, and put down his sketchbook. "Is she not just staying in another room? Maybe she felt some obscure pull towards Rebekah's, or worse, Elijah's end of the house?"

She glared at him. "Nik, this is serious. She's my best friend - she's like a sister to me."

"Okay, fine. I'll inform Elijah of the missing doppl- Elena, and tell him to search around. I'll let Kol know as well, just to be safe. You and I, however, have a date to the Bayou with Marcel to talk to the werewolves, remember? So get dressed. We leave in an hour." He shot her a cheeky grin. "Don't fret, love, we'll find your friend." He turned and strode out of the room.

Caroline smiled and shook her head. Despite the fact that she was worried about her friend, she knew Elijah would take good care of her, and she did need to talk to the werewolves about their arrangements for the next full moon.

* * *

><p>"Elijah, I need you to do me a favour."<p>

Elijah looked up from the thick leather-bound book that lay open on his lap. "Don't you always, Niklaus?"

Klaus sighed. "I'm inclined to believe you'll like this one." Elijah looked up in interest. "You see, a -shall we say friend?- of mine has gone missing, disappeared off the streets of New Orleans last night. Caroline, Marcel and I have to go and meet the werewolves, so if you could go and track her down for me, it would be appreciated. Caroline is very worried about her."

"Brother, I have better things to do than to chase down your little pets. If you want someone to do your dirty work, I suggest you ask someone else."

"Oh, but I thought she was _your _little pet. I mean, you always did have a thing for Petrova Doppelgangers."

Elijah stood up so fast that his book went flying to the floor and lay open on the ground with the cover facing up. Normally, Elijah condoned any mistreatment or damage to his books, but his concentration was focused solely on Klaus. "What."

Klaus smiled at his older brother. "It seems Elena arrived here yesterday evening, and came to our party. She was meant to be staying with us, but she left soon after and hasn't been seen or heard of since."

Elijah's jaw clenched. "Fine, Brother. I'll do it. But for Elena, not for you." He walked stiffly out of the room, and Klaus smirked, picking up the book from its suffering state on the floor.

Yep, Elena's stay in New Orleans was definitely going to be one to remember.

* * *

><p>Elijah strode down the high street in the compound, straightening out his jacket collar as he walked. All he could think about was finding Elena (and then going home and punching Klaus for his unwillingness to find her).<p>

It was then that his mobile started buzzing in his inside pocket, and he groped around distractedly before pulling it out and holding it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Elijah? Oh thank God! I've been trying to get through to someone for over an hour. Davina's here, she's in an awful state about this girl she says she's lost - Ellie, was it? Eleanor?"

"Put her on the phone," Elijah demanded, and listened as Sophie's calm but confused tone changed into that of a scared sixteen-year-old, her voice weak with worry.

"I'm so sorry, Elijah-"

"What happened?" Elijah asked through his teeth, trying not let his emotions run loose.

"I met this girl at your party yesterday, Elena... She said she needed to talk to you, but I lost her, and then she was attacked-"

"Attacked? Think very carefully about your next words, Davina," growled Elijah down the phone.

Davina gulped. "She was okay, I fed her some vampire blood and she was fine. Then she wanted to go for a walk, so I sent Josh with her. I don't know what happened after that. I can't get through to him."

Elijah wanted to shout at her for losing Elena in a city in which no one knew her, especially when she had the face of at least four people before her. He also wanted to know how the hell she managed to get vampire blood, but he figured she must've made her vampire friend feed Elena some of his blood. "Keep an eye out for her. Anyone here could mistake her for Katerina, and no good can come of that." He ended the phone call as he spotted a young lad sitting on a bench near the voodoo shop, rubbing his neck and wincing.

Bingo.

"Hey!" He called out to him, and sped up so that he flashed over to where he sat, and sat down next to him. "You're Davina's friend, Josh?"

Josh nodded. "This is about Elena, isn't it?"

Elijah's eyes narrowed. "Start talking."

"I don't know much," he started. "All I know is that we were walking, and then my neck snapped. I don't know what happened after that, but I woke up lying in the middle of the street about five-ish, and Elena was nowhere to be found."

"How did your neck snap?"

Josh thought for a moment. "I think it was that woman."

"Woman?"

"Yeah, this blonde physco came up to Elena and started accusing her of killing her sister. Then she waved her hand, and that's all I remember."

Elijah gripped the bench so tightly that the metal began to squish in his palm, but he didn't care. He knew exactly where to find Elena. He got up, and walked off down the street without another word.

"Elijah?" Called Josh. "Elijah, man, where are you going?"

But Elijah didn't turn back.

* * *

><p>"Sisters, the sun is at its peak," informed a redheaded witch as she walked into the crypt.<p>

"Good. Then we can begin," said the blonde, and gather everyone to form a circle around Elena, who was still oblivious to everything. Taking a small but scary-looking blade, she ran it deeply across her palm, and then held her wound over Elena's forehead, clenching her hand to make the blood drip onto Elena's face. She then closed her eyes and grabbed the hands of the two nearest witches, and then they all began to chant in unison, joining hands and forming a circle around the body.

"Excuse me, ladies," came a voice from the hallway, and Elijah stepped into the crypt. "I do hope I'm not interrupting."

The blonde witch broke the chain and whipped around, glaring at Elijah. "Actually, we were doing you a favour. I found Katerina Petrova wandering around the Compound last night, so I thought I'd get rid of her, permanently, and save you the trouble."

"That wasn't your call to make," Elijah growled back. "And, Kaitlyn, was it? If you want to take your anger out, might I suggest you don't do it on an innocent girl?"

"She's no innocent!" Kaitlyn hissed back. "She murdered my sister!"

"And that is understandable," Elijah said. "Katerina has killed hundreds of people's sisters over the years. This girl, however, has not."

The witch still looked angry, but a wave of confusion quickly swept over her.

"Allow me to explain," Elijah added, striding forward to stand by Elena's head. "This is Elena Gilbert, Katerina's doppelganger and a good friend of Caroline's. I assume you know the story of the Petrova doppelgangers?"

The witches looked shocked.

"Next time, you should check before you start trying to kill people who were never involved in your business to begin with," he finished, tucking a stay piece of hair behind Elena's ear. "Now." He turned around to look at Kaitlyn. "I believe that one bad turn deserves another, don't you?" And with that, he reached out and snapped her neck like a twig, letting her body fall unceremoniously to the ground.

"As for you," he said to the other witches. "You have a choice. You can leave here, now, and as long as you make no further attempt to harm Miss Gilbert, you'll be pardoned. Or you can resist, and you'll meet a similar fate as your friend. I'm sure Caroline will think of a suitable punishment for you once she hears of your part in her best friend's kidnapping. Choose wisely."

The witches didn't hesitate; ten seconds later the crypt was empty minus Elijah and a sleeping Elena. He sighed, and scooped her up into his arms, tucking her head in the crook of his arm, so it wouldn't move around on her neck, which was, unbeknownst to him, almost healed. He had no clue that it had been broken, or that she was in transition, yet.

"Let's go home, Elena," he soothed, and then with a flash, the crypt was empty.

* * *

><p>Thanks to you guys, I'm now on <strong>99<strong> follows, **56** favourites and **4, 820** views! This is amazing! Thank you so much!

**And since there's so much I wanna say to you guys, I've decided to write you each a reply :) But this is, in Emma Swan's words, 'a one-time thing', so don't expect this every week ;)**

**(BTW So much for 'one-time thing', did any of you see OUAT 3X21+22? That was BEAUTIFUL! :'D)**

**bulldozed88** - Yay! I know I'm such a bad updater, but I do love the feeling of updating, and of course waking up to such lovely reviews! I'm this is classed as blackmail, but I think it's acceptable, isn't it? Oh well ;) How did you guess about Elijah? I think my beta-ing you has given you the ability to see into my mind! No ripping out hearts :( but I'll give you a spoiler: since I love that move so much, Elijah'll be doing some of that later in the story :) Thank you again! Oh, and I hope you got the latest chapter of 'The Original Wife', I sent it back earlier today :)

Loving-The-Originals - I know! Don't worry, she'll be okay. I mean, no one's going to be willing to try and get past Elijah to get to her now, are they?

**JessiePie6** - Yep! I mean, Elijah can think it was Josh's all he wants, but we all know whose blood really turned her ;)

**Lauren Lydia Jane Mikaelson** - Thank you! I can't either :) Elijah's going to be getting pretty mad over these next few chapters, especially when he finds out that not only did the witches kidnap Elena, they also killed her, and now she's in transition. It's going to be so fun to write! And by the way, I really like your penname!

**Emowyen** - I know! Downfalls of being a doppleganger ;) I do love Katherine though. Maybe I'll bring her to New Orleans briefly later. I'll try and update again as soon as I can :)

**Silv3rfox** - Whoa, nice name! Thank you! I can't wait to write more :) Nope, Elena is dead, unfortunately, but she's coming back as a vampire, so it's all good, except that Elijah will totally freak out over Elena's not-optional turning, and go on a rampage, *hint hint*. Should be fun to write :)

**Shuuwai** - Yeah... kind of an 'oh shit!' moment ;) And you're totally correct, by the way. The witch did die :) Reminds me of that song, except sung as 'witch you 'bout to die'. Sorry, I'm rambling here. I'll update soon, I promise.

**morganclaire1** - Yes, fun times. Elena has now officially (in this fanfic) joined the ranks of the not-really-dead. I'll update Chapter 6 asap, I promise!

**sourskittles6887** - nice name! I like sour skittles too :) I will!

**XxNatratxX** - Aww! I feel that way about some fics, so that totally touches my heart, thank you! I update as soon as I can, between revision :)

**Fire Dolphin** - Yep, it does. Elena's now officially in transition. As for your second questions. I'm afraid you'll just have to keep reading! As for her age, I don't actually know. Thank you for asking, I can't believe I hadn't though of that. I'm saying no younger than 20...I think she's finished college, although I've no idea when Americans finish college, since I'm British... do you mind helping me with this? Sorry, but thank you so much for asking. I have an idea, but I'll get back to you on that, I promise :)


	6. Woke up as a Monster

A/N - I'm really sorry for the absolutely terrible delay, I had a couple of issues writing this chapter, but hopefully this turned out okay anyway :)

Disclaimer - I own this story, but unfortunately not Kol and Elijah :(

* * *

><p>"You're still here?" Kol questioned, standing in the doorway of a room between that of Elijah's and Finn's.<p>

Elijah looked up from Elena's bedside."I need to be here when she wakes up, Brother. She'll be delirious for a while, and I need to explain to her what happened."

Kol frowned, but shrugged. "If you say so, 'Lijah." He walked off down the corridor, leaving Elijah alone with the still-unconscious doppelgänger.

After Elijah had left the crypt, he'd taken Elena straight here, and sent word to Caroline that her friend had been found. Hopefully they'd be on their way back now.

As if on cue, Caroline came rushing into the room, wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a pink top. She dropped her bag by the door and rushed to Elena's side, watching her best friend lying on the guest bed.

"How long has she been like this?" She asked Elijah, who had stood up upon her arrival.

"...Care? How..." She spotted Elijah standing behind her best friend and her eyes widened. She gulped, desperate to wetten her suddenly dry mouth. "Elijah? Why are you here?"

"What happened, Elena?" Caroline pressed.

She looked puzzled, and sat up in bed, pulling the duvet further up her body. "I don't know. Care...could I possibly have some water?"

Caroline smiled, and flashed off, appearing a few seconds later with a glass of water. "Here you are." She passed it over, and Elena clutched it with both hands, downing the clear liquid within a matter of seconds. "More please."

Caroline frowned. "Are you okay, Elena?"

"I don't know," Elena answered. "I just feel so...thirsty."

Elijah leaned forward to rest his hand on her forehead to check her temperature, and that was when she lost it. Elena grabbed his shoulders and used them to pull herself up and latch onto the skin of his throat, above his collarbone. Caroline reacted quickly, pulling her friend off Elijah, while the latter held a look of surprise and shock on his face, reaching up to feel the bruised skin that was already healing.

"Elena!" Caroline exclaimed, looking shocked.

Elena herself just stayed sat up in bed, her hands pressing into the mattress on either side of her and her breathing loud and ragged, staring at Elijah like she was dying of thirst and he was the last cup of water on Earth.

Caroline gasped. "She's transitioning? But...how? She was okay yesterday! Who did this to her?"

Elijah's jaw set and he smoothed down the front of his suit. "Let me sort this out, Caroline. I know exactly what happened."

* * *

><p>It was just after dusk, and the witches of New Orleans were gathered in their usual crypt. Tonight they were using the power of the new moon in order to summon their ancestors. Evelyn, one of the more senior witches lit a large black candle, and as the rest of the coven began to chant, a blast of icy cold air ran through the crypt, causing goosebumps to rise on the witches' arms.<p>

A young witch near the crypt's entrance let go of the hands of the witches either side of her and shivered involuntarily. "Was that meant to happen?"

An older witch sighed in frustration. "When Sophie told us you were skilled enough to join the coven, Jasmine, I thought that meant you were ready for this."

"I thought so too, except I didn't know that my first spell as a fully-functional witch would involve this much power. I don't think I can handle this yet."

"Nonsense, child." She forcefully grabbed Jasmine's hand and the coven began to chant while one of the warlocks sliced his palm with a fancy knife and dripped the blood steadily over the candle. The power in the room grew until all the witches could feel it pressuring down on them, building up until it was almost unbearable...

...until suddenly it wasn't.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," came a voice from behind them, and they turned to find Elijah Mikaelson standing between the two witches nearest the door. "I do hope I'm not interrupting."

"You are," replied one of the warlocks rudely. "Please leave."

Elijah tutted, and started to make his way slowly around the edge of the circle. "How inconsiderate you are. I thought we could all at least be civil before I inevitably kill you all for what you did to Elena."

The witches looked at one another. "You collected Elena this afternoon. She was fine then; we didn't harm her."

"Then explain why she is currently with Caroline at the plantation trying to curb her desire for blood. How she woke up from a sleep in which she had no heartbeat. Explain that!"

One of the older witches spoke out in protest. "We didn't know, I swe-"

Elijah went up to the witch who spoke. "You forget, Mathilde, that I can tell when people are lying, even if I can't compel you." He took a matter of seconds to reach into her chest and yank her heart from her chest, dropping it unceremoniously on top of her still-warm body. "Who's next?"

Instinctively, the closest witches threw their hands up to either attempt to give Elijah an aneurism or to throw his out of the cemetery, but the Original waved his hand in the air ambiguously. "Your magic will not work on me, or anything else for that matter, I had a friend disable it from 9 o'clock onwards. And it just so happens," he said extending his arm to display his expensive leather-strapped watch from under his jacket sleeve, "that the time is now 8:07. And I have some work to do."

He advanced on two elders in front of him, pulling out their hearts simultaneously before they even knew what was happening, and then spun around to strike the head off a witch attacking from behind. He began to move around like he was in some sort of violent, bloody dance; snapping necks and pulling out hearts, and eventually he lost track of the fact that he was killing people a lot more innocent than himself even, and the faces merged into each other, the names no even coming to mind as he put a stop to the lives.

It only took him ten minutes to kill his way through the entire coven of witches, until only one remained. Jasmine stood shaking from fear in the corner, tears rolling down her frame from the violence of the mass murder she had just witnessed.

"Please don't kill me," she begged the advancing Elijah. "Please..."

Elijah peered at her curiously. "You weren't here this afternoon."

"Sophie let me join in this evening as my first official spell in the coven," Jasmine explained shakily. "I was still practising with Davina and Monique earlier. I'm sorry about Elena, whoever she is to you. I'm sorry the witches did that to her, but please sir, I had no part in it!"

Elijah nodded slowly. "I'm not going to kill you. You did nothing wrong. I'm sorry you had to witness this." He looked around at the broken bodies lying everywhere and the blood splattered all over the walls and floor. "You should go."

Jasmine nodded, and with a sob fled from the crypt. Elijah sighed, and looked at his handiwork. There were at least twenty bodies lying messily on the stone floor, and as he looked at their terrified open glassy eyes and gaping mouths the guilt hit him and began clawing at his insides.

His face crumpled slightly. "What have I done?"

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking, Elijah?" Rebekah scolded as she patted down the soil on the last of the graves. "This isn't like you!"<p>

"I don't know," Elijah muttered from where he sat hunched over on a nearby bench. "I don't know what came over me."

Rebekah sighed, and came to sit next to her second-oldest brother. "What is it?"

Elijah sighed. "Elena woke from her slumber this afternoon...in transition."

Rebekah scoffed. "And of course that's worth killing a good twenty witches over, isn't it? God, what is it with you and Petrova doppelgängers? Or anyone, for that matter? It's not like they're even that pretty-"

She broke off as Elijah suddenly had her pinned up against a mausoleum, his arm up against her throat. "Be aware of what it is that you're saying, Sister. I will not allow you to speak of Elena like that."

Rebekah gasped as Elijah took his arm away, feeling oxygen rush back into her lungs. "You don't know what's happening to you? And people say you're the knowledgable one! Elijah, you're over a thousand years old, you should know what's happening." She turned and walked off, turning back to say: "I suggest you don't tell Nik that we now have less than ten witches in New Orleans due to your actions tonight. He's already in a bad mood - Caroline's been depriving him of sex because she doesn't want to scar your precious Elena with the racket they make at night in her first week here." There was a 'whoosh' and then Elijah was left alone in the cemetery.

* * *

><p>Thanks to all you lovely amazing people, I now have <strong>97<strong> favourites and **160** follows for this story. That's amazing! Thank you so much to** bulldozed88**, **siberia21**, **Silv3rfox**, **PaulinhaEyva**, **Elejah shipper**,** NicoleeViper**, **vampgirliegirl**, **Fanficqueen306**,** Elejah4ever**,** Lady Minuialwen**, **atvdfanfrench**,** sharbour0108**, **Dnicky01**, **Lab7417**, **the white wolf Haruka**,** Scattered Kaleidoscope** and** Isabella Poulous**! Woah, there's a lot of you! Thank you all so much, even though I'm a horrible person and never update my stories :)


End file.
